deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wraiths
Wraiths are immortal creatures born from the darkness of the Glass Roads, deep in the Abyssal Realm. They are said to be direct descendants of The Lord, the deity of hedonism and sin that Nyx Aberrants follow. The Wraiths are among the most feared and powerful in London. They exist in both a True Form and Physical Form, using the physical to move about our Mortal Plain. Wraith are immortal, barring their weaknesses they cannot be killed. In spirit anyway, it is actually quite easy for a Wraith to loose its physical form given the right conditions. Unharmed a Wraith can exist in their mortal form for eons, however, if damaged by their weaknesses or mortally wounded, their forms will crumble to ash. Wraiths have no need for physical food, however they can consume it in order to masquerade as mortal if need be. They instead feed upon pneuma or the soul, being drawn to certain emotions in order to pick out their victims. The list of emotions that a Wraith can feed from are as follows: °Anger °Fear °Hatred °Lust °Greed °Sloth °Envy °Pain °Jealousy °Sorrow MIRRORS ° HOLLOWED GROUND ° SAGE CAMERAS ° ELYSIAN BLADES °MIRRORS -- A mirror will reveal the true form of a Wraith, momentarily. The longer a Wraith stands in front of a mirror the more their Physical Form fades away. It can take anywhere from 3-5 hours for a mirror to completely fade a Wraith's physical form, forcing them to retreat back to the Abyssal Realm. °HALLOWED GROUND -- The ground around places/objects of faith, as well as ground bespelled by a Celestial, will rob a Wraith of their powers once they step inside. A Wraith can still move through Hollowed Ground but they will be completely mortal. °ELYSIAN BLADES -- Made from the bones of Celestials, these blades are deadly to Wraiths. Being touched with one will burn them and wounds will heal at a mortal rate. °CAMERAS -- Like mirrors, having their photograph taken will reveal a Wraith's True Form. Having multiple photographs taken will also slowly cause a Wraith's Physical Form to fade. °SAGE -- The smell of sage will make a Wraith physically ill. If they injest it the plant is toxic. Wraiths are agents of chaos and hedonism. That is their goal in life and they often throw themselves head-first into the lowest or most depraved levels of society. However, most of them are also nomadic. They drift and don't stay in one place for too long, spreading out their madness as far as they can. Wraiths also tend to move in small groups or alone. While they can be quite powerful in large numbers they are also quite noticable and can become an easy target for their enemies: the Celestials. Wraiths are the only species capable of procreating with the REVENANT. They can procreate with other species with the exception of WEREWOLVES and CHANGELINGS. However, all children sired or carried by Wraiths will have a survival rate of 30%. All children born between a supernatural creature and a Mortal will either be a Mortal or a Changeling. There is no way to transform into a Wraith. Characters are either from the Abyssal Roads or born from a Wraith, making them one as well. As the time of application a Wraith has access to all 5 of their birth abilities, as well as being able to choose 2 GENERAL or COMMON Species Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Super Rare abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. All other Common, Rare, or Dominus abilities can be purchased through Post Rewards. To read more about that process please see this thread! EMPATHIC DRAIN -- The ability to drain your character's chosen emotion from a victim through physical contact. This draining can last up to an hour unless the victim is released sooner and contact does not have to be maintained for the hour. FEAR INDUCEMENT -- The very presence of a Wraith is able to increase a sense of fear in those within a 50 foot radius of the creature. INVISIBILITY '''-- The ability to turn invisible for up to one hour. Note: this does not mean the character is intangible, they will remain solid. '''ENHANCED SENSES -- All senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. This INCLUDES the sense of touch turning into super strength. ACCELERATION -- The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you.